Little Homika Adventures In Slumberland
by Hand271992
Summary: The story starts in Tokyo where a ten year old girl named Homika along with her friends Inyusha, Riku, Sora, Kairi, Namine, Baloo, Bagheera, Sherkan. Sebastian and Icarus head over to see the circus parade they all decided to go to it the next day so Homika's friends all sleep over at her house since their parents aren't home because of the Labor day holiday.
1. Chapter 1 The Parade

**Little Namika Adventure in Slumberland**

**Chapter 1**

**The Parade**

In a little house at the center point of Tokyo lived a ten year old blonde hair girl named Homika. One day a traveling circus parade was coming down the street and Homika dressed in a pink dress saw it from her window. Wow it's a circus, Icarus come on lets go Homika said as she runs down stairs and out the front door then a Icarus a flying squirrel with a red pilots cap followed her. As Icarus and Homika was running other children by named Inuyasha 12 year old with short curly black hair, Kiari 11year old girl with long brown hair, Sora 13 year old boy with short curly brown hair, Riku 11 year old boy with short white hair and Namine 10 year old girl with long blonde hair and their pets followed them Stitch a blue fury like dog with bat like ears, Sebastian the pikachu, Bagheera the panther, Baloo the bear and Sherkahn the tiger. They all ran right through the crowd and they saw marchers marching down the street then clown girls along with an organist on a carriage was coming down and riding on top of an elephant was a boy that was Homika's age through a red rose to her. Look I think she's in love said Inuyasha making fun of her. She was about to slap him when a goofy female clown performing on ball bumps right into them. Hey watch it exclaiming both the children and their pets just then a beautiful young 30 year old woman who was the ringmaster comes riding on a horse. Hello children would you like a ride said the ringmaster. Yes mam said the children climbing on the horse while their pets watch. How do you like it said the ringmaster. Its great right guys said Homika. Ladies and gentlemen boys and girls git your tickets for the greatest show said the ringmaster as Homika and friends thank her as they get off and left. They went into Homika's house just as her father is getting ready to leave. Hey Homika the circus is in town would you and your friends like to go tomorrow since they have to sleep over because their parents are gone over the Labor Day holiday said the father. Sure that would be great hey you better get going or you'll be late said Homika as her father look at the pocket watch. Oh no your right I better hurry bye sweety said the father as he grabs his hat from the mother. Later on they all had dinner together and everyone including the pets helped clean the dishes. After everything was put away they all went to Homika's room to play video games except for the pets they played go fish. They were all having fun until the clock stroked ten o'clock and everyone except for the pets got into their pajamas and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2 The Royal Calling

**Chapter 2**

**Royal Call**

All the children and pets were asleep in Homika's room when all of a sudden a big flash of light came into the room and the window doors opened. Homika woke up and some guards came into the room. Guys hey guys wake up said Homika. What is it said Riku. Shh look who are they said Homika. Who are are they said Kiari. I don't know, but two more figures are coming said Sora. The one was a 20 year old man with green hair and blue eyes wearing a lab coat and a top hat the other was an eighteen year old with girl pink hair and white eyes in clown costume. Ahem assemble yourselves this a royal calling said the man in the lab coat. Attention yell out the guards as they stood at still as well did Homika and company so not to upset them. The man bumped into the sealing figurings. Oh dear oh my (sigh) ahem good evening children and especially your pets which one of you is little Homika said the 20 year old man. I am and these are my friends Sora, Riku, Kiria, Inuyasha, Namine, Baloo, Bagheera, Sebastian, Icarus and Sherkan, but who are you Homika asked. My name is Professor. Chris, but you can call me Chris and this is Fungi said Chris. I'm at your service said the young girl. At my service said Homika? We have been sent on an urgent mission by Queen Marina the Queen of Slumberland said Chris. Queen Marina Slumberland said Homika in confusion. Yes Indeed said Chris and Fungi. Don't forget the present from the prince said Fungi. I'm not finish kindly wait your turn said Chris as he pulls out a scroll and reads. Ahem her serene highness Queen Marina the ruler of Slumberland and the divine protector of good people's dreams and her son Prince Tristan extend this invitation to little Homika and friends to visit our Slumberland and be the official royal playmates of Prince Tristan said Chris. Gee thanks said Homika. The Queen and her son are waiting for you well shall we get going said Chris. Wait a minute this prince is a boy, but I never played with a boy said Homika. A boy, but he's a prince said Fungi. It don't matter he's still a boy besides we never heard of Slumberland said Homika. I am curious though said Sora. No one has ever been displeased with the royal invitation said Chris. But what about the present said Fungi. Present what present said Homika. Why is most gracious majesty Prince Tristan send a present to you said Fungi. I love getting presents said Homika. It's filled with delicious dream cookies from the royal bakery said Fungi as she gives Homika the box and open it. Wow I like the prince I like boys said Homika as she and her friends and pets try the cookies and they liked them. The Queen even send her own private dirigible said Chris. A dirigible a real dirigible said Homika as she runs to the window to see. Wow just like my dirigible said Homika as she waves at the captain on board. And by the queen's royal command it's waiting for you my dear said Chris. We accept the invitation right guys said Homika as her friends agreed the pets also. Better leave mom a note said Homika as she grabs a paper and pen. Hurry my dear the dirigible's departure cannot be delayed, her majesty and the prince are waiting hurry my friends hurry said Chris as Homika puts the not on the pillow saying gone to Slumberland Homika then she and her friends and pets boarded the dirigible.


	3. Chapter 3 Meeting the Queen

**Chapter 3**

**Meeting****the Queen**

The dirigible was starting to rise in the sky. Man the port, cast away commanded the captain. Wow look at the town all the houses look like toy houses, we're going so high Homika said. The dirigible flies into the sky through the clouds. "Now children we call this…" Chris bang but was cut off. The wheel house Hamika said. Why yes Chris said. I know that Riku said. Than a spiky blue figure appeared from the shadows about 16 years old. Who's that said Namine. This is Sonic the Hedge Hog my right hand man and the captain fling the ship is…Chris was cut off again. Please let me do the honors, Captain Jack Sparrow at your service Homika and friends said the captain. The pleasure is ours said Homika and company. Stabilize and maintain altitude full speed ahead men said Captain Sparrow when he looked over to Homika. How about taking the helm little lady said Captain Sparrow. Me? Asked Homika. Yes, hold the wheel tightly now said Captain Sparrow handing the wheel to her. Like this? Asked Homika taking the wheel. Good job you make a good captain said Captain Sparrow. Homika gets a lot of practice from playing Air Wars said Inuyasha. Homika turns the wheel left to right causing the ship to tilt back and forth which made the crew and the gang get nauseous on their stomachs causing Baloo to vomit on the other pets, the kids and sonic. Yuck I don't think it was a good to let Homika fly said Sonic shaking the vomit off of himself. Fungi loses her balance and bumps into Homika. Whee. She laughed, you fly like an acrobat said Fungi. Then all of a sudden big red eyes appeared in the sky and lightning started to crack causing the ship to go out of control for Homika. The nightmare gasped both Chris and Sonic as it continued to lightning. Jack then helped Homika to steer the wheel. Steady, steady Homika, full power don't worry folks I've sailed through nightmare before said Sparrow. The storm was getting worse and worse it seemed hopeless until Jack spotted something. Crystal clouds dead ahead shouted Jack pointing to them. Oh thank heaven once we're in the clouds we'll be safe said Chris. Full throttle, hold her steady lass cried Jack flying straight into the clouds. Are we safe now said Homika asking Chris. Yes my dear very safe said Chris. We're coming out of the clouds pointed Fungi. Engines at slow speed commanded Jack. The ship came out of the clouds and the gang comes out onto the balcony. Welcome to Slumbland my dear said Chris as it comes into view. Cool this is Slumberland asked Homika. A big group of people riding on flying machines with signs saying welcome Homika and friends. They all know who we are said Homika. Indeed they do, they've all come to greet you said Sonic. When Homika and friends were greeting the good people a really big black bird came flying into everybody and everything. Excuse me sorry out of the way pore favor said a 30 year old woman on the back of a giant crow. Who's that? exclaimed the children. Stay away from her children said Chris. Well hiya kid how's it going, wanna ditch old sourpuss and his hedgehog sidekick said the woman while doing jumps and flips. What of all the impertinent said both Chris and Sonic. See you later kid said the woman flying away. Who was that Chris? Said Homika asking Chris. Angelica a very frightful woman, you must stay away from her and forget that you ever heard that name said Chris as the dirigible lands. Homika and company follows Chris and Sonic into the palace though the hall until they came to a room with small steps and on top was a big chair and standing at each side were the queen's most trusted guards Jake and Izzy. Izzy announces the young ones. Little Homika and friends to see the queen said Izzy. Ahem your majesty by your royal invitation it is our pleasure to present to you Homkia and friends said both Chris and Sonic, but there was no response. Your' Majesty? The took his spear and tapped two times on the floor, the chair turned but the only thing was a robe to make it look like there was someone there. Oh no not again, wait here, search the garden and we'll search the palace quickly commanded both Chris and Sonic as they split in searching for the queen. Hey what just happen asked Sora. Maybe she's not here because we were late said Homika, just then someone started to laugh. So she invited you and stude you up, what luck you have kid said Angelica sitting on the statue. You're Angelica you're a frightful woman said Homika. Angelica jumped down from the statue. You got it I'm frightful friendly, frightful funny and I can make your dreams come true so you want to meet the queen huh said Angelica asking Homika putting her arm around her. I sure do said Homika. Then leave it to me said Angelica. Why you stated Baloo when Angelica stepped on his foot. Ouch! Yelled Baloo jumping on one foot and falling on top of the others. Can you really find the Queen asked Homika? Kid I know everything said Angelica pulling out a map from her coat. I'm the official and only owner of the map of...Nightmareland asked Homika? Oops wrong map said Angelica pulling out another map. Oh Slumberland said Homika. Come on let's find the queen said Angelica. Wait Chris said that we're supposed to wait here and stay away from Angelica said Namine. Namine is right we can get into big trouble being with her besides look what she did to Baloo said Sora. Oh don't worry guys I'm sure we'll find the queen before Sonic and Chris finds her said Homika. Hey if you got a problem with the little pests leave them behind said Angelica. Oh no there's no problem we're coming said homika going behind a curtain with her friends following her. They see a really big fireplace, but when Angelica tapped her foot one time it converted into stairs. Just follow me hone said Angelica going up the stair with Homika and company following. They went through a door to a room with everything upside down. Everything is upside down said Homika. So it is just what I expected said Angelica using the door to reach the other side. She jumps to an upside down table. Come on jump and I'll catch you said Angelica, but when she caught Homika and friends after they jumped the table broked and they all fell except Angelica for she was still hanging on to the other part of the table. Homika and friends were falling faster and faster until they were sliding down a big stair case and then sliding across the floor they crashed into something. Where are we asked Homika? By the look of those tracks I say that we're in some kind of train station that would probably explain the toy station master said Inyushia. Just then a big door opened and someone riding on an adult size train came through and stopped, the person riding on it was a beautiful young 30 year old woman dressed as a conductor got off to check the train. Sounds like something's lose said the woman. Maybe this no that no it's not that then what is it? said the woman. Maybe it's the piston gadget said Homika. So it is, wrench? Said the woman. Homika grabs a wrench from the tool box and hands it to the woman. Wrench. Screw driver? Screw driver. Piston gadget? Piston gadget? The others look inside the tool box until Icarus finds it and gives it to Homika and gives it to the woman. Piston turn tighten said the woman. Another quarter turn so it won't leak and oil it real good said Homika giving her the oil can. Well I'll be it works you're a good mechanic said the woman. Thanks I love trains said Homika. Me too said the woman, just then the train started to move and the animals got on except for the others. Hey come back here shouted Riku. Don't worry we can still catch it this way hurry said the woman. They all ran up a flock of stair case until the made it on time. Right on time said the woman. Here they come said Homika. The train comes up and everyone got on. All aboard you'll be the engineer said the woman. Oh no not again said the children and their pets. Okay full throttle said Homika going down the stair cases really fast then they were going steady until a cow was in the way. Move cow we're coming through said Homika then the track man switched the tracks and they went a different way. Meanwhile back at the station Chris and Sonic accompany by his girlfriend Amy a pink female 21 year old hedgehog were looking for the queen. Where could she be we looked everywhere said Sonic. We'll find her sonic she couldn't have gone too far said Amy. You could say that again look said Chris pointing to the train. Oh my said Sonic and Amy. Out of the way guys shouted Hika. Oh no cried Chris and the others trying to get out of the way, but they crashed right into each other. Oh I haven't had this much fun in years said the woman. Neither have we said the children. Chris had landed on top of Sonic and Amy. Oh dear Sonic Amy are you two alright? Asked Chris. They told him that their fine and then they stood at attention. Your majesty may we present little Homika and friends said Chris. Yes of course we've met said the queen. Oh forgive us your majesty we didn't realize that it was said Homika. Please just call me Marina said the queen. Marina? How come she never lets us call her that? Said Sonic asking Amy. Hey don't forget about us said Inyusha. Oh Marina these are my friends Sora, Riku, Namine, Inyusha, Kairi, Sebastian, Baloo, Bagheera, Sherkan, Stitch and my best friend Icarus said Homika. Furry little fellows said Marina laughing. No Homika my dear girl I've invited you hear to become my heir to the and as the queen it's my duty to give you the golden with this key you can open any door in Slumberland said Marina. Gee I really don't know what say I'm honored to be your heir and thank you for the key said Homika. There's one thing I must warn you there is one door you can never open the door with this dragon symbol on this you must promise and this promise you must never break said Marina. Yes I promise mam I promise with every strength and breath I will never open that door said Homika determine to keep her promise. Excellent now Chris escort my heir and her friends to meet the prince said Marina. Of course your majesty said Chris showing Homika and friends where the prince is. Sonic and Amy went along. By the way sonic who's this? Said Riku. Oh I almost forgot ahem everyone I want you to me my girlfriend Amy said Sonic. Please to meet you everybody said Amy. Likewise I'm sure said Homika. Alright now let's keep going the prince is anxious to meet all of you let's take the elevator it's much faster the prince should be at his pent house on the top floor said Chris leading the others to the elevator.


	4. Chapter 4 Meeting the Prince

**Chapter 4**

**Meeting the Prince**

The elevator took them to the top of the palace which was Prince Tristian's pent house. At last now remember to act properly and that he's a prince said Chris leading his friends to the door of Prince Tristan's room. They find an eleven year old with short red hair and aqua marine eyes making music with his flute. Ah excuse me your grace forgive the intrusion but may I preset Little Homika and friends said Chris. Ah yes indeed you shall Professor said Tristan. Homika and the others bowed before the prince. Ahem thank him for the present Homika said Chris. Oh yes thank you for the cookies they were really good said Homika. You're welcome young lady glad you enjoyed them, that will be all Professor said Tristan. Well then we'll just leave you alone said Chris as he Sonic and Amy leave. After they left Tristan takes a look at Homika and her friends. What's the matter? Asked Homika. Nothing really it's just that no one has ever accepted a royal invitation in their underwear said Tristan. We're not in our underwear these are our pajamas said Homika. Oh well I didn't expect you to bring your little rat along said Tristan. My little rat said Homika. I'm not a rat screamed Icarus pulling the straps of his hat. Yes your little rat said Tristan. Grrrrrr he is not a rat, so what if we're in our pajamas so what you invited us in the middle of night and prince or not this no way to treat a guest said Homika. Tristan just laughed. Now what? Asked Homika. You know you are kinda cute and you're right I did invite you and I didn't say formal besides your underwear is cute laughed Tristan. PAJAMAS yelled Homika and friends. Whatever said Tristan grabbing a hold of Homika's hand? Come with me Homika I want to show you all of Slumberland said Tristan. What about us? Asked Riku. You guys can come the rat to said Tristan. Icarus is not a rat get it straight okay and he's my best friend yelled Homika. Alright I apologize said Tristan. Hey don't apologize to me apologize to my rat said Homika realizing what she said. Oops come on I meant… but Icarus was really mad and wouldn't listen to Homika. Come on I didn't mean it we're best friends said Homika. No we're not leave me alone said Icarus in a squeaky voice giving Homika the cold shoulder. So Tristan came up with an idea to get Icarus to forgive him and Homika. Now that's no way for an adviser to act said Tristan. This made Icarus turn around and wonder what he just said. That's right I'm appointing you as my adviser that is if you forgive me and Homika said Tristan. Icarus thinks about it and answers yes so Tristan asks him to kneel and Icarus does it. I dub you as the adviser of Slumberland rise my adviser said Tristan. Icarus felt very important after that Tristan summoned Fungi and asked her to fetch the horses. They headed outside to find seven horses waiting for them. Tristan, Homika, Sora, Inyusha, Kiari, Riku and Namine get on the horses except for Baloo, Bagheera, Sherkan, Stitch and Pikachu for Tristan asked them to walk behind them as their body guards except for Icarus he was sitting on Homika's right shoulder. They ride out on the streets and Tristan points out the sites especially the forest where the animal live. Tristan points out to a cliff at the end of forest and he tells his horse run fast and jump off the hill. He's crazy yelled Inyusha. No look pointed Homika. Everyone's mouths dropped when they saw that the horse sprout wings. How did you do that? Asked Homika. They're called Pegasus's try it said Tristan as Homika gives it a try and it worked soon everybody except for the others were flying. What about the others they can't fly said Sora. I've got just the thing said Tristan blowing a golden whistle and sure enough 5 giant butterfly grabs the others and they all fly across the sky and they see all of Slumberland.


	5. Chapter 5 Lessons

**Chapter 5**

**The Lessons**

An hour later they meet Chris at the town square. Right on time for your schooling children said Chris. What for schooling? Said Homika. To be a princess you must be taught to act and behave like one and so do your friends said Chris. Don't worry about that Chris we promise to pay attention just like in school back home we also have very good table manners right guys? Said Homika. That's right said everybody. Alright then right this way please said Chris. Is Icarus and the others joining us? Said Kairi. They'll have more fun with me good luck said Tristan as they approached a big curtain which revealed the teachers that would be teaching Homika and friends even Sonic and Amy were helping. The first lesson is table manners said Chris. One of the teachers approached the children and they were seated at the table. Shoulders back use your spoon you'll be lunching half pass noon said the teacher as Homika and friends ate their soup mannerly. Very good now the next lesson is dancing with poise and grace Amy if you please said Chris. The children gets up and the pushes the chair back in and followed Amy to the next part of the room to learn how to dance. Now watch how I dance said Amy showing the children. She steps gracefully and listens to the music and moves with the beat. Now you try it said Amy. They all gave it a try and they did wonderful. The next lesson was the art of fencing which was Sonic's specialty. Now watch on how I fence it's important to get edict in fencing said Sonic as he demonstrates. The children watch closely and pay attention soon it was their turn and they did wonderful. The rest of the lessons went pretty good the children did wonderful all the teachers even Chris were proud. You all did great well that's all for the schooling your horses are waiting outside you can explore more of Slumberland just remember to be on time for the coronation tonight okay said Chris as he heads back to the palace. After that Angelica comes out of hiding. Hi there mates want to have some fun said Angelica. I don't know last time we met you lead us to an upside down room and we fell said Homika. Oh come on I tried to help you guys I just want to play a game of follow the leader said Angelica with a sad look. Oh alright one game said Homika getting on her horse so did the others. Angelica called for her giant crow and off they went. They were all having fun until Angelica threw a smoke bomb down onto the orchestra down below them. Hey that's not nice said Homika. Hey just having a little fun that's all said Angelica throwing another one onto the crowd below getting the fireworks ready. Hey you almost made the fireworks go off yelled Homika. Hey this is how pirates have fun said Angelica. I knew we couldn't trust said Riku and the others. Angry with fury Homika command her horse to kick the back of crow which causes Angelica to fall. Realizing it's not right she commanded her horse to dive and catch angelica with its mouth which made Angelica scream really loud. Hey watch it said Angelica. Don't worry as soon as we land we're turning you in to the guards said Homika. No sooner do they land Jake and Izzy come to greet them. I believe you were looking for this scoundrel said Homika. Thanks a lot guys we've been after this pirate for a long time said Jake as he and Izzy grab Angelica and drag her away, but no sooner does Angelica pull another of her tricks. This isn't over yet said Angelica throwing another smoke bomb on the ground, when the smoke clear Angelica was gone. No way she got away again said Izzy as they go looking for her. Hey guys look footprints they go that way lets follow them said Homika. I don't know Homika we better go we have to get back to the palace we can't be late for the coronation said Kiari. I know but we can't let that pirate get away with hurting people so let's go said Homika. Alright we'll go after but you have to explain to Chris why we were late said Sora. They follow the footprints to a pig statue which snorted and a trap door opened. So this is where that pirate went she won't get away this time said Homika as she and her friends go through the trap door down the stairs. This place gives me the creeps I hope we find Angelica soon said Namine. Sooner than you think said Angelica sneaking behind Namine and grabbing a hold of and pointing a knife at her throat. Anyone move and the girl dies now let's keep walking to see what's down there said Angelica. They kept on walking until a bat fly up into Homika's face making her slide down the path and crash into a big door Angelica let's go of Namine and hurries down the path to see if she's alright. Hey kid hey are you alright? Said Angelica. I think so, what do you care? Said Homika. I may be a pirate but I really care about you I really….would you look at that said Angelica. Whoa said Homika and friends looking at the giant door. You really bumped into something big here kid said Angelica. I got a bad feeling about it this looks like the door the queen warned me about said Homika. What do you? Said Angelica. She gave me this key and told me to never open the door with that symbol on said Homika. I think we better get out of here said Inyusha. Everyone agreed and headed back up then all of a sudden Angelica grabbed Namine again and put the knife at her neck again. What are you doing? Said Homika. I want to see what's inside now demanded Angelica. I can't I promised the queen said Homika. Well you have a choice either open the door or say goodbye to your friend I rather not because I like you but a door this big has to have something really big behind it besides I won't tell the queen if won't she'll never know besides isn't your friend more important? Said Angelica pressing the knife on Namine's neck. Wait do you promise to let Namine go? Said Homika. Yes I promise said Angelica releasing a little bit of the pressure. I'll do it then said Homika approaching the door, but Riku stood in the way. You can't do this there has to be another way said Riku. We have no choice if Namine dies her parents will be heartbroken besides you do love Namine don't you? Said Homika. Your right here hop on I'll boost you up said Riku holding her steady while she puts the key in and turns the lock. She climbs down and watches the gears go around and the board roles back and the door opens a little. Well open already said Angelica getting impatient. Okay give me a hand guys said Homika. They all work together to open the door big enough to see what was inside. Angelica lets go of Namine and went to see what was in. What she saw was a big vat of nightmare coming at her. Quick close the door said Angelica screaming her lungs off. Everybody closes the door but the nightmare pounds on it from the inside. Gotta go kids I think I hear my mommy calling me cried Angelica running back up the path. Well that's that come on let's get the get the key said Riku getting ready to give Homika another boost, but then door started to shake and it frightened the children. "RUN" screamed Homika as she and the others run back up the path.


	6. Chapter 6 The Coronation

**Chapter 6**

**The Coronation**

Meanwhile back at the palace it is night time so the sun was down and the moon was up and everybody from all over were going to the palace for the coronation of Homika. As the citizens of Slumberland were going inside Chris and Sonic worry about Homika and her friends. Where could they be I hope nothing happened to them said Chris. They better hurry the coronation is about to begin said Sonic. The trumpets started to blow to announce the queen and prince. Presenting her highness Marina queen of all Slumberland said the announcer. Hail Slumberland said Marina as the citizens started to cheer. Welcome my people welcome to this tremendous occasion said Marina. Oh dear a princess late for a crowning is a capitol sin said Chris. Just then Homika and friends enter the palace with their horses. Oh no not again cried Chris and Sonic. Out of the way guys said homika crashing into them. We made it said Homika. Made it made it you're late where have you been oh never mind no time for excuses just follow me said Chris leading them to a room where the tailors are waiting. Here they are and not a second to lose hurry-hurry-hurry cried Chris as the tailors do their work on Homika and friends. Now my dear you look like a princess and your friends look beautiful also said Chris. Meanwhile Angelica sneaks into the palace by hiding under a ladies dress part way then the trumpets blew again and the door opened revealing Homika. The high priest was walking in front while Homika followed behind with the priest carrying part of the robe. Steady steady my girl said Chris. Homika's friends were watching in the crowd. They stopped and the priests let go of the robe and Homika continued walking. Approached Homika said Marina. Homika walked up the small stairs to the queen. Citizens of Slumberland my chosen heir to the thrown said Marina while everyone was cheering. And as my heir it will be princess Homika's solemn duty to protect Slumberland from the Nightmare Queen as I have done said Marina holding up a scepter. The royal scepter our sole defense will be pass onto the princess said Marina pushing Homika to the side. Stand back Homika my heir bare witness to the power of the royal scepter said Marina aiming the scepter at the skylight as everyone whispered to each other. JAZAMA PAJAMA, PAJAMA JAZAMA, SHIMERA KAZAM, KIMERA KAZAM, IMPERATAZAM, PAJA-PAJAP, SHAZAM, SHAZAMA PAJAMA, PAJAMA! By saying the incantation the scepter fired through the skylight and unleashed tremendous power and everyone gasped in amazement. Let it be known to everyone that the power to use this scepter is given only to my heir princes Homika and me said Marina. Everyone just murmured in confusion for they knew that Homika is so young. But, since the princess is so young and the royal scepter is so dangerous it can't be given to her until she has grown in wisdom and physical strength said Marina as everyone sighed in relief. Hence Homika it is time step forward said Marina as Homika steps forward and kneels on one knee. I crown you Princess Homika royal eminence of all Slumberland said Marina as Homika rises and everyone including her friends cheered Chris standing to the side just cried happy. Let the celebration begin and to start off the prince and the princess shall have one dance together said Marina as Tristan approaches Homika and sticks his hand out for Homika's hand. Homika takes the prince's hand and they walked down the steps to the dance floor. The musicians started to play slow classical romantic music then Homika and Tristan started to dance. You dance so divine Homika said Tristan. You're not a bad dancer yourself said Homika as they bowed or curtsey to each other and end the dance. Everybody applauded as they walked back up the steps and sat on the two small thrones. Now everybody dance till dawn and kick it up a notch said Marina as the musicians pick up the beat and everybody even Chris, Sonic and Amy started to dance except for Baloo, Bagheera, Sherkan, Stitch, Sebastian and Icarus for they stood standing next to Tristan sitting on the small throne. Chris really starts swinging it on the dance floor. Oh I can't let the Professor out dance the queen now can I Princess Homika? Said Marina giving the scepter to Homika. Guard it well said Marina going down to the dance floor and joins Chris. Everybody dances the whole night through having a great time. Meanwhile back at the forbidden door the nightmare from inside continues to pound on door until the door bursts open and the nightmare comes out and goes up the stairs into the palace heading straight to the royal hall. Back on the dance floor everybody is dancing like crazy to realize that something bad is about to happen. So tell me Homika how does it fell to be a princess? Said Angelica hiding behind the throne. How did you get in? Said Homika. I snuck in anyways we can now have fun with the scepter let me see it said Angelica grabbing for the scepter. Don't touch it yelled Homika. Did you say something Homika? Said Tristan. What ah no just talking to my self said Homika after Angelica hides again. Homika continues watching everybody dances until she saw the nightmare slithering across the floor. Queen Marina look out cried Homika, but it was too late the nightmare grabs a hold of Marina. NIGHTMARE screamed Marina struggling to get free, but it was no use the nightmare lifts her in the air up to the skylight and everybody watches in horror. MOTHER cried Tristan just then Baloo, Bagheera, Sherkan, Stitch and Sebastian decided to do something so they charged at the nightmare but got caught also. Oh no cried Inyusha, Namine, Sora, Riku and Kiari. Homika give me the royal scepter yelled out Marina. I'm trying hold on cried Homika trying to get through the frightened crowd, but it was too late the nightmare had engulfed her and the others then in a big puff of smoke it disappeared. When the smoke cleared the queen along with the others were gone. Mother oh no mother said Tristan as she bursts into tears as did Homika's friends for their dear friends were gone. Nightmare how did it get in? Said Chris. Just the Sonic enters the scene with disturbing news. The forbidden door has been opened said Sonic. At that moment Homika falls to the ground and bursts into tears. It was I who opened it, but it was to save my friend from that-that evil pirate witch she said that she would kill Namine if I didn't cried Homika as Angelica comes out from behind the throne and makes a run for the door, but Izzy and Jake stopped her. Tristan approaches Homika lifts her head up and wipes her tears with his hanky. It wasn't your fault true you made a promise but sometimes you have to break a promise to do what is right that is the mark of a true princess and as for this wretch I hereby sentence her to be banish into space forever take her away commanded Tristan. The next day the cannon was being prepared for the firing meanwhile Homika is in the royal crying her heart out until Chris entered the room and tried to comfort her. Don't blame yourself my dear its Angelica's fault said Chris. No! It was me who made the promise to the queen and it was me who broke it so I must go and find her, do you know where she is? Said Homika. She would be in Nightmareland, but none of us knows where it is said Chris. Wait remember when we first met Angelica she pulled out a map. It was a map to Nightmareland we all saw it said Riku. Yes that's right, but Angelica is about to be banish into space so we got to stop it now said Homiak as they all hurry to stop the cannon. Meanwhile in the courtyard Angelica is placed into a giant size ball with her hands tied behind her back. Do you have any last words? Said the captain of the guards. Yeah untie my hands and let me go you roughneck said Angelica. Ready the cannon commanded the captain as the guards places the lid on the ball. Hey stop it let me out of here cried Angelica. The cannon was lowered down. STOP! Cried Homika arriving in the nick of time. What's the matter Homika? Said Tristan. I'm going to look for your mother so please let Angelica out for she has a map to Nightmareland said Homika. Realizing that it was the only way Tristan had no choice. Release her commanded Tristan as the guards take the lid off and pulls her out after untying her. Hey fellows watch the sleeves said Angelica. Alright Angelica hand over the map to Nightmareland said Homika sticking her hand out. What's it worth to you? Said Angelica. Seize it commanded Chris. Yeah I seize Professor here it's yours said Angelica taking the map out of her pocket and giving it to the guard who give it to Homika. Interesting ain't? Said Angelica. It doesn't make any sense said Homika. Oh didn't I mention it's written my in very own secret code said Angelica. It is huh well then you're coming with us said Homika handing the map back to Angelica. Me to Nightmareland? Said Angelica. Either that or the cannon said Tristan. On second thought I'll come along if I get to be captain I'm mean after all I'm the only one that can read the map said Angelica. Very well I hereby point you as captain now then Chris, Sonic, Homika, me and the others will go to Nightmareland we set sail in one hour said Tristan.


	7. Chapter 7 Journey To Nightmareland

**Chapter 7**

**Journey to Nightmareland**

One hour later Tristan and his friends set sail to Nightmareland in attempt to save Marina. Sailing to Nightmareland two degrees starboard aye aye captain hard to port aye aye sir ha ha ha said Angelica. Oh mother please be alright said Tristan. Don't worry everything's going to be alright said Homika. Say do we have a plan we can't just waltz right up to the Nightmare Queen and ask her to let Queen Marina go and Homika can't use the scepter said Inyusha. Yeah said Icarus in squeaky voice for he knew if Homika uses the scepter she will surely die. Just as they were about to discuss a plan Angelica turns the wheel hard causing Homika and her friends to lose their balance. Sailing sailing I am the capitian I sail the best the best I can…OW cried Angelica after being hit on the head. Would be please pay attention to what you are doing? Said Tristan. Okay okay don't get all huffy and puffy said Angelica continuing to sail the ship. Late at night Namine is having trouble sleeping. What's the matter? Said Homika. I can't sleep said Namine. Because of Sebastian? Said Homika. Namine agreed sadly with her eyes filled with tears. We'll get them back I promise now go back to sleep said Homika as she goes back to sleep. Namine looks at the stars and cries herself to sleep. The next morning is steering the when she hears something and it wakes the others. Is everything alright Angelica? Said Homika. Now now let's not panic here said Angelica until she sees what's making that noise and loses control of the wheel. Start panicking cried Angelica. The ship was caught in a whirlpool and was going around and around as it goes down through it. The ship was going down a big hill and crashes right into a river. Is everyone alright? Said Homika. I think so my dear said Chris as everyone gets onto dry land. Where are we said Riku? By the looks of this place I say that we're in N-Nightmarland said Sonic. We are I mean of course we are hey I told you I get you here said Angelica getting out of the water. Just then two amphibian hands grabs a hold of Kiari's dress and then more creatures showed up. Hey let go of my dress cried Kiari hitting the creatures with her umbrella. Icarus tries to help, but got pushed away by those creatures so the others tried grabbing ahold of her and trying to pull her up until those creatures pulls hard causing Homika to fall dropping the scepter which caused it to glow and just like that those three creatures let go of Kiari and went back in the water screaming their heads off in fear. Aha they are scared of the royal scepter said Chris. They must've been some kind of amphibian goblins said Sonic. Get away from me said Kiari hitting Angelica in the stomach. Angelica the map we must move before more of them spot us said Chris. Okay okay don't get pushy Professor Uho said Angelica getting the map out and looking at it. What's wrong Angelica said Homika? Nothing said Angelica, but Sonic grabs the map with a quick hand. It's ruined the water must've washed it away said Sonic. You blockhead can't do anything right screamed Tristan. It's not my fault it was your idea to come here said Angelica. Just then Inyusha's shoulder was tapped. Caught it out Riku said Inyusha. What said Riku? Tapping on my shoulder said Inyusha. I'm over here said Riku. Then…ahhhhhh cried Inyusha after seeing what was behind him. Please don't do that we won't hurt you said the little creature. Who are you guys said Homika? We're the oomps good goblins Tromboo, Graumboo, Oompay and Oompee said the oomps. Nice to meet you I'm Homika this is Tristan, Chris, Sonic, Angelica, Inyusha, Riku, Sora, Kiari and Namine. We knew that you were Homika cause of the scepter said Trombo. We came here to save Queen Marina said Homika. We know the Nightmare Queen is holding her prisoner in her castle said Oompee. Please let us join you we know the safest way let us be your guides said the omps. Now just wait a minute I'm the guide around here said Angelica. No you are not you are fired and you're hired, but you may carry the luggage said Tristan. They continued on walking with the opms leading the way and Angelica holding the rear while caring the luggage. The sun set and everyone made camp for the night. Listen that incantation to use the scepter was it SHAZAMA, SHAZAMA said Tristan? No the second word was PAJAMA I remember it because you made fun of ours said Homika. Shh not so loud the Nightmare Queen might have spies all over this land we must let the Nightmare Queen believe Homika can use the scepter said Chris. Would you please keep it down over there, first they make me a bell hop now they won't let me sleep. I've had it dogs get better treatment said Angelica walking further from camp when all of a sudden she bumps into a bat like goblin hanging upside down along with others. Homika cried Angelica running back to camp! It's an ambush cried Chris. Two of the goblins grabbed a hold of Angelica and flew her away while the others went after the others. Homika and friends fought against these creatures while the omps were hiding. Icarus scratched the goblins in the face while Homika was fighting the others the leader tried to grab her, but when said part of the incantation the scepter glowed forcing the leader to let go dropping her meanwhile Inyusha, Riku, Sora, Naminie and Kiari were captured while Chris, Tristan and Sonic kept on fighting. Don't worry your highness we'll protect said both Chris and Sonic, but they were both captured and so was Tristan. Let go of him cried Homika. Homika help me cried Tristan while being carried away and then the goblins attacked her trying to kill her until without warning something made a very high voice that hurt the goblins' ears not to mention Homika's and the oomps'. The bat like goblins flew away as fast as they could. Homika gets up and sees what made that noise and right in front of her was a giant size goblin with wings on its back. Hey its Zoompa cried the oomps running greet their lost comrade. Is he a friend of yours said Homika? The missing oomp we had to leave him behind when we escaped Nightmare Castle said Tromboo. Nice to meet you I'm Zoompa said Zoompa. Hello I'm Homika said Homika. You're Homika I have a letter for you from Queen Marina said Zoompa. From Queen Marina? Where is she said Homika? Still locked up in the castle here's the letter though said Zoompa giving the letter to Homika. Goodness this is the incantation to use the scepter, but why did the Queen sent it said Homika? Let's go to the castle right away said Tromboo as everyone started to cheer in agreement until Icarus flew around everyone and screamed in high pinch voice hurting everyone's ears while explaining what would happen if Homika says the incantation. You mean Homika will die if she says the incantation said Zoompa. Icarus shook his head in agreement as he cries and runs to Homika clinging to her leg. Icarus I understand that you're worried, but the queen needs me in the Nightmare Castle Queen Marina must be suffering I have to go you understand don't you said Homika? Icarus nod his head yes knowing that Homika is right. Okay it's all settled let's go to Nightmare Castle, but how said Homika? I can you on my back while the others fly on their own said Zoompa. Wait a minute you can all fly why didn't you just fly us there in the first place said Homika? We're not strong enough to carry people your size only Zoompa can, but only two at a time said Oompee. I get it now said Homika as she climbs onto Zoompa. The others transformed and they all fly into the air straight to Nightmare Castle.


	8. Chapter 8 Homika vs the Nightmare Queen

**Chapter 8**

**Homika vs The Nightmare Queen**

They kept on flying until the came to a portal which was the gateway to the castle. They went through it and headed straight for the castle until they hit an invisible wall and went down to an underground tunnel. Is everyone alright said Homika? We're okay now let me see if memory is correct there should be a secret entrance somewhere in this valley said Graumboo. They kept on flying in the tunnel until they finally found the entrance so they went through it and entered a dark room. Where we are now said Homika? Inside Nightmare Castle said Oompay. So we meet at last Homika said a very deep female voice. Who said that said Homika as a shadow figure takes form to a giant female monster with horns on her head and two red eyes? It's her the Nightmare Queen cried Zoompa. So you're the one that took Queen Marina and my friend's give them back cried Homika. Of course on one condition give me the scepter and I will gladly let them go said the Nightmare Queen. Don't do it Homika you can't trust her said Tromboo. The answer is no said Homika. You're trying my patience give me the scepter or your friends will suffer said the Nightmare. Not if I destroy you first get me on that ledge Zoompa its time I take care of this once and for all said Homika as Zoomba lands on the ledge. The Nightmare Queen's hand sneaks up behind Homika and her goblin friends. Homika starts saying the two words of the incantation over and over. Hahahahaha is that all you can remember laughed the Nightmare Queen as Homika keeps repeating the same two words. Ohhh PAJAMA'S so scary mwahahahaha laughed the Nightmare Queen as her hand is about to grab Homika until she smashes the Queen's hand which causes her to go into an uproar and tries suck Homika and her friends into the dark void of her body. Icarus holds tight to the scepter while holding up the incantation so Homika can say it and the Oomps transforms into safety rope to keep Homika from blowing away until the Nightmare Queen increases her roar which increased the gust of wind to them into her. Icarus loses his grip and is pulled into the void until Homika says the last word which unleashed the scepter's power and hits the Nightmare Queen destroying her in an instant. The castle was destroyed along with its evil queen. Everyone was safely on the ground where the castle was. Icarus comes to and searches for Homika, but by the time he found her his worst fears came true from using the scepter Homika had died everyone cried for the loss of their brave friend. Tristan and the others were free. We're free the Nightmare Queen is dead, but where's Homika said Chris? Look we're too late she's gone cried Tristan running to her side. This is all my fault none of this would have happened if I hadn't forced her to open that door I'm sorry everyone I really am said Angelica bursting into tears. Did Angelica say sorry and is she crying perhaps we were wrong about her said Inyusha. Everyone gathered around Homika's body and cried until Queen Marina appeared with the scepter in hand picked up Homika and used the scepter to revive her. Icarus leaped for joy even the other animals. Your majesty I broke my promise I opened the forbidden door I'm very sorry said Homika in a tired voice. Your courage destroyed the Nightmare Queen and her evil kingdom is gone forever said Marina. Homika smiled as she fell asleep. Quit the princess you've become my little Homika said Marina. Everyone was back in Slumberland and they were celebrating Homika and friend's departure. They all boarded the air ship only Tristan joined Homika and the others Chris and Sonic and Fungi stayed behind and as it lifted into the air they all waved goodbye. Mind your manners dear girl said Chris. Angelica flew on her crow to say goodbye. Hey Homika it was great having fun and from now on I promise no more mishif I told the queen I was gonna turn myself in and start over said Angelica waving goodbye to Homika as the air ship goes through the clouds and the waterfall then they arrived to Homika's hometown everyone leaped for joy. Icarus jumped into Tristan's arms. Homika I had a wonderful time thank you Homika said Tristan as he and Homika share their first kiss together. Homika it's time to get up said Homika's mother walking into the room as everyone wakes up. Huh oh it was just a dream huh guys said Homika? Yeah just a dream said Sora scratching his head. Good morning everybody hurry and get ready so we can go to the circus said Homika's father. Okay dad we will said Homika as her parents leave the room. That was an incredible dream, but you know I can't wait to dream again said Homika laughing. The others just groaned as they all get ready for the circus.


End file.
